Valió la pena
by oiseauquivole
Summary: ¿Cómo crees que se siente saber que tu mejor amiga y primer amor está viva?¿Cómo se debe afrontar?... ¿Valdrá la pena dejar a tus amigos por este amor?¿Vale la pena arriesgar todo por ella?... ¿Ella al menos te quiere de vuelta?¿Vale la pena dejar todo para pasar una navidad con ella?


_**_Hola queridísimos lectores, este es un fanfic navideño. Ya si lo sé, ya van días desde que paso la navidad y estoy un poco, bastante atrasada. Pero de todos modos quiero publicarlo y que ustedes lo pueda leer y llegar a disfrutar._**_

_**Antes de que comiencen a leer mi regalo de navidad hacia ustedes, debo mencionar que esté fic fue programado por el foro/comunidad retos fanfiction.**_

_**Aunque ya aludí implícitamente lo que diré a continuación creo necesario aclararlo bien.**_

_**Esté fic va con todo mi cariño hacia ustedes, mis lectores. Es un pequeño y modesto obsequio navideño.**_

_**Aprovecho esta instancia para desearles, también de forma tardía, un feliz año nuevo y éxito en todo.**_

_**Debo explicarles que este one-shot esta relatado, la mayor parte del tiempo desde el punto de vista de Emily. Expresa cómo se ha sentido durante el regreso de Alison.**_

_**Y, finalmente cabe destacar que no soy dueña de PLL ni de los personajes que nombro.**_

_**Ahora sin prolongar más mis palabras, espero disfruten de mi trabajo.**_

* * *

_**Valió la pena**_

_Desde que las cuatro vimos a Alison esa noche mi mundo cambio. Ahora tengo un perspectiva muy diferente de éste, ya no estoy en un universo donde mi mejor amiga y primer amor está muerta, si no que estoy en uno donde vive y sigue igual a como la recordaba._

_Esa noche la remembrare por siempre. Aún pienso en como mi corazón reacciono, en como pegó brincos desde mi pecho e hizo que mi respiración se agitará._

_Cuando vi de espalda a la mujer de abrigo rojo, se me formo la esperanza de que fuera Alison. No lo pude evitar. Luego cuando se quitó la capucha, se giró y pronunció sus primeras palabras «¿Me entrañaron?» con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa formándose en su rostro no pude impedir creer que estaba soñando._

_Después siguió con su discurso y perdónenme pero mis recuerdos son un poco borrosos por la excitación que sentí al volver a ver a Alison. Las únicas palabras que puedo recordar con exactitud son «Miren, no tengo mucho tiempo. Aún no es seguro para mí estar aquí». Cuando las pronunció sentí miedo, terror de no volver a verla, de no saber de ella nunca más, de perderle otra vez._

_Todavía no sé cómo es que con esa exaltación, que me provoco al saber que estaba viva y con ese pánico, que se formó al escucharla decir que tenía que irse nuevamente, pude emitir palabra alguna. Ni siquiera sé cómo recuerdo lo que dije «Ali, no te vayas otra vez». Pero sé que fue lo único que me salió, lo único que pude hacer para evitar que desapareciera en la oscuridad. Aunque no funciono, pero me quede tranquila creyendo con todas mis fuerzas en sus últimas palabras «Quiero regresar a casa, pero tienen que ayudarme»._

_Oh Alison, no sabes cuánto confié en ti. No sabes cuánto te amé. Te amé más que a nadie en el mundo. Pude haber hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Pero tú, tú no sientes ni piensas igual que yo._

_Debo admitir que tu visita en mis sueños fue de mucho asombro para mí. Aunque te haya gritado. Y perdón pero es que no lo pude evitar. Es que tu muerte Ali fue tan completamente destrozadora para mí. Bueno, que a decir verdad tú siempre has sido mi talón de Aquiles. La única que puede armar y demoler mi corazón en segundos._

_Cuando me entere por Shana que querías juntarte conmigo, me costó mucho creerlo. Y ella encontró la forma precisa para que confiara en lo que me decía: narrar tus acciones y tus palabras cuando me salvaste en el granero._

_Tuve la oportunidad de verte primero y "conversar" contigo antes que las demás, y sentí como hubiera adquirido una ocasión de oro. Me sentí a morir cuando saliste corriendo por culpa de Spencer. ¡Sí hasta pelee con ella por ti, Alison¡ Ahora me doy cuenta lo ciega que estaba._

_Luego paso lo de Shana, ella se puso en tu contra, te apunto hasta con una pistola. Ni siquiera eso me detuvo para intentar defenderte y protegerte. No sentía miedo cuando tú corrías peligro. Era capaz de todo por ti, maldición. Me siento tan frustrada en estos momentos._

_Fui yo quién más insistió para que volvieras y te quedarás en Rosewood. Es que en mi cabeza pensaba que todo podría ser como antes, creí que con todo lo que sucedió tú habías cambiado, creí que podría amarte sin necesidad de ocultarlo y quizás podrías llegar a corresponderme. Dios, que ingenua era._

_Después, cuando todos se enteraron de que estabas viva y ahora, también de vuelta en la cuidad me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado, ni que tampoco tenías ganas de acabar con la historia de "A" ni mucho menos con las mentiras. Todo seguía igual para ti. Y si, lo admito, es por esta razón que te estuve evitando, bueno también reconozco que fue por temor a mis sentimientos hacía ti. Pero es que no pensé que en tan pocos días volvieran a resurgir de entre las cenizas. Al menos no tan rápido._

_La pregunta de Aria « ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?», la respondí con toda sinceridad, fue verdad que en ese momento no entendía mis sentimientos, no sabía en absoluto si te amaba de esa manera._

_Posteriormente, cuando estábamos en tu habitación y conversamos que era conveniente en ese minuto, si quedarte o no, me recriminaste que fui yo quién te convenció para que entrarás a la comisaría y te quedarás, pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa, te extrañaba tanto, te necesitaba cerca y que de una vez por todas acabáramos con las mentiras. Te enojaste, pude ver en tus hermosos ojos la decepción por culpa de mis palabras. Dijiste que no se sentía como si yo quisiera que te quedarás, pero juro por Dios que eso era lo que yo anhelaba. Tenía miedo, quizás por eso no lo supe demostrar. Me hicieron tan feliz tus siguientes palabras «Yo volveré al colegio. Y si nos mantenemos unidas, todo va a estar bien» aunque en el instante no lo demostré, no debía demostrarlo, porque las mentirás seguían. Tú y esa maldita grabación que emitía puras falacias. Era necesario que dejara en claro que sería la última vez que aguantaba más engaños. Luego me fui y mi corazón se apretó por dejarte ahí sola, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que demostrar que hablaba enserio._

_Ulteriormente me confesaste algo que no me esperaba, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y cómo no, si fueron las palabras que más he esperado en mi vida._

_̶ ¿Quieres que pida algo de comida? ̶ Me miro con sus ojos azules y puedo casi asegurar al cien por ciento que veo esperanza en ellos. No sé cómo diré lo que enunciaré a continuación. Debo aceptar que se me comprime el corazón._

_̶ Uh, ya tengo planes ̶ Cielos, quién diría que alguna vez yo estaría rechazando cenar con Alison, ¡Y a petición de ella¡ ̶ es una cosa del instituto._

_̶ ¿Puedo acompañarte? ̶ Su voz sabe a ilusión en mis oídos. Ésta es la peor parte. Debo ser fuerte._

_̶ Invite a Paige, así que… ̶ Nunca lo pensé. La miro durante solo tres segundo, ya que no puedo durar más, su mirada triste y desilusionada no me lo permite, la única oportunidad que me otorga es mirar al suelo, esquivar su mirada pesada de color azul. _

_̶ Oh ̶ Pero ¿Cómo, acaso es lo único que dirá? ̶ Sí, lo entiendo. ̶ Y vuelve a ser la Alison DiLaurentis de siempre, la que conozco ̶ Estoy segura de que suena poco convincente, pero ¿Te importaría si me quedo un rato más? Mi padre trabaja hasta tarde y yo solo… No quiero ir a casa si está vacía._

_¿Cómo decirle que no cuando me mira así? Está bien, soy fuerte, he progresado y he cambiado mucho desde la "muerte" de Alison, pero los malditos sentimientos siguen aquí, en mi corazón, y por mucho que quiera ocultarlos no puedo ignorarlos, ellos no me lo permiten _

_̶ Sí ̶ Debes decir algo más Emily, es demasiado seco tu "sí" ̶ Mi madre está en la sala de estar si necesitas algo. ̶ Ahora sal lo más rápido posible antes de que no puedas dejarla sola en tu pieza, pero sin que se note tu nerviosismo y tú apuro._

_̶ ¿Em? ̶ Fuck, ¿Y ahora qué? ̶ Cuando estaba hablando con Paige me di cuenta de que también te debo una disculpa. Yo siempre te hice pensar que tus sentimientos hacia mí eran solo de tu parte. Eso no era cierto. Esos besos no fueron sólo para practicar._

_Mi corazón paso de estar en un estado de quietud plena a una turbación que dificulta mi aliento. Qué se supone debo decir ahora, cómo reacciono. He estado esperando esto por años pero ahora no sé qué decir. Estoy completamente confundida. Ha pasado años desde que me rechazo en el vestuario. Siempre tuve el optimismo de escuchar estos vocablos, solo que no pensé que llegaría a acontecer esta noche. No me siento preparada._

_̶ No sé qué quieres que diga ̶ Eso no lo cambias ¿O sí Emily?, siempre tan transparente._

_̶ No tienes que decir nada ̶ Aún cuando expreso que no era necesario que dijera cosa alguna, sus ojos me manifestaron que sí era imperioso que respondiera a sus palabras. Sin embargo no logre responder cómo ella lo requería._

_̶ ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? ̶ Fue lo único que me salio._

_̶ Sólo pensé que deberías saberlo ̶_

_Y así, sin mas, desaparecí de la habitación. Salí arrancando de tú confesión. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone debería haber hecho?... Bueno, ahora no me arrepiento de haber reaccionado así, fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Aunque hay algo de lo que sí me arrepiento. Esa misma noche, cuando ya había vuelto de mi "cosa del instituto" me quede contigo. Pensándolo bien, con este sucedo queda demostrado lo difícil que fue, ha sido y será decir que no a tus peticiones. En fin, esa noche seguimos hablando de nuestros encuentros, recordamos cuando me salvaste en el granero._

_Ese día fue todo tan irreal que jure que me lo había inventado. Pero algo no calzaba, porque ¿Cómo salí de ahí sin ayuda? Tenías que ser tú._

_Con esa conversación volviste a darle alas a mi corazón._

_Lograste que me enamorara completamente de ti, otra vez._

_Olvide todo el daño que me hiciste._

_Recuerdo que para hacer que pararas con el tema dije «nosotras, nosotras no tenemos que hablar de esto ahora». Pero yo solo sé cuánto deseaba que pronunciaras esas palabras. Lo eras todo para mí. Si hasta termine con Paige por ponerte en peligro._

_Cuando ya nos habíamos acostado mi corazón latía a full. Ya sentía que salía de mi pecho y se posaba al lado del tuyo, tal y como una mariposa reposa en una flor._

_Tuve miedo de que se arrancara de mí, así que hice que otra cosa saliera por mi boca, tu nombre… Me costó tanto decidirme a hablarte._

_Me arrepiento de haber tenido la fortaleza de hablarte en ese momento, aunque no tenía muy claro qué iba a decir si es que estabas despierta o qué iba hacer._

_Independiente de mi arrepentimiento, la sensación de tus labios con los míos fue woah._

_Se me hicieron eternos los segundos que te tomaste para darte vuelta, llegue a pensar que si estabas dormida y que me había demorado mucho en reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hiciste, sentí que no podía respirar, tuve que calmarme a mí misma._

_Quedamos de frente, me perdí en el mar que son tus ojos, en la profundidad de éstos. Recuerdo que me mordí el labio, lo hice de tal forma que tú no lo notaste. No obstante pude sentir la presión de tu mirada en mi boca y que luego se posaba en mis ojos. Oh Dios, esos bellos ojos que fueron mi perdición durante tantos años._

_Ya no aguantaba más el apremio de tu observación, así que forme el valor necesario para acercarme a ti, y cuando quede a centímetros de tu boca me pare, necesitaba saber si lo que estaba a punto de hacer te parecía bien. Y así fue, me demostraste que también querías besarme, por pequeño que fuera tu movimiento me hizo saber que estabas de acuerdo. Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron necesitaba más de ti, más de tu calor y tu contacto, y como no podía hacer nada mas, levante mi brazo y lo puse sobre el tuyo. Sentí tu necesidad en el beso, supe que lo deseabas tanto como yo. Llegue a pensar que me amabas de vuelta, Alison._

_Esa noche nos besamos una y otra vez. No sabía cómo íbamos a reaccionar al otro día pero fuiste tú la que dijo que no importaba. Aún tengo las palabras dando vueltas por mi cabeza «Shhh. No hables Em, por favor. Necesito creer que podemos hacer esto. Cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo. Adiós "A", adiós Paige, Adiós mundo. Solo tú y yo, como siempre debió ser» Y me volviste a besar. Esa noche ha sido la noche más maravillosa que he tenido. Independiente de como estamos en la actualidad. Pero cuando todo es tan perfecto siempre hay algo que lo arruina ¡Nos volviste a mentir Alison!, ¡me volviste a engañar! Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado contigo. A veces pienso cómo serían las cosas si es que yo estuviera enamorada de alguien más, pero después se me quita, siempre fuiste tú y siempre lo serás, solo tengo que aprender a vivir con ello._

_Lo siguiente que paso fue que te salve yo a ti. Quién lo diría. Pasamos otra noche juntas pero esta vez fue muy distinta. «Solo dormiremos», esas dos palabras que salieron de tus suaves labios me tranquilizaron pero también pude sentir como mi corazón se rompió un poco más. Quería volver a besarte pero sabía que no debía. No pude conciliar el sueño esa noche._

_Después la cena con mi mamá. Si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que mi madre iba a organizar una comida con la mujer a la que más he amado y no sólo como amiga, lo hubiera creído. Pero ¿Qué sabe uno de las cosas que la vida nos depara? Nada._

_Luego de todos los momentos bellos que pasamos nadie hubiera imaginado que te dijera todas esas cosas en las afuera de tu casa. Pero sabes que te lo merecías o al menos yo necesitaba decirlas._

_Es que ya estoy agotada de las mentiras, de los engaños, de los problemas. Y todo contigo es así, un dilema._

_Pero aunque te haya tratado así no quita el hecho de que me sentí a morir, nuevamente cuando te pedí ir a mi casa y supiste que pensamos que eres "A". Nunca quise que nuestra amistad terminara así. ¡Nunca he querido que nuestra amistad acabe, demonios! Pero tú lo quisiste así, nunca me amaste Alison, nunca te importe. Y ahora estoy aquí, acostada en mi cama hablando sola, hablándote sin que estés escuchándome. Así es, así es como sigues influenciando tanto en mi vida. Sigo sin entender cómo es que te amo tanto. Qué me hiciste Alison DiLaurentis, ¿Tan masoquista soy?_

_Mañana es el baile que organizaste. Daría cualquier cosa por no tener que ir, pero Aria, Spencer y Hanna organizaron un plan para demostrar que fuiste tú quién mato a Bethany. Ya quisiera que fueras inocente, Alison. Pero ya no puedo pensar así, ya no soy la inocente Emily de hace años._

_Mejor voy a dormir, necesito descansar y dejar de pensar en alguien que ni siquiera me recuerda._

_«Te amo Alison, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Eres mi peor pecado.»_

_Que ni cuando duermo deje de pensar en ti, maldición._

_Soñé contigo. Que bello sería estar en un mundo donde no exista "A" y en donde tú me quieras. Hoy podríamos pasar noche buena juntas._

_Que locuras piensas Emily. Si hasta estás conversando sola._

_No he hablado con Alison desde que vino a mi casa y leyó los mensajes de Hanna en donde decía que era ella "A". Esa pelea, bueno si es que se le puede llamar pelea, hizo añicos lo que me quedaba de corazón..._

_Mi celular está sonando, es un mensaje de Paige._

_**Buenos días hermosa. **_

_**Espero hayas dormido bien.**_

_**Recuerda que hoy tenemos que cantarle a los abuelitos jiji.**_

_**Te amo, xx.**_

_Teniendo una novia tan maravillosa como Paige y yo pensando en alguien que lo único que hace es lastimarme . Si, volví con ella. Es lo mejor._

_. . ._

_Llego la hora. Estoy en el baile de Alison, con Paige y los demás._

_La rubia aún no llega. Me pregunto porque tarda tanto. Spencer y Hanna no se pueden ir hasta que ella llegue. Sí, entrarán en su casa para encontrar pruebas y mientras tanto Aria y yo tenemos que encontrar la manera de que Alison no se vaya de la fiesta. Tenía que ser justo yo quién entretenga a la rubia. Suplique tanto a mis amigas para no hacerlo, pero no hubo resultado, no cambie sus planes._

_̶ Emily, ¿Bailesmo? ̶ Paige me pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro, cómo decir que no a mi soporte de estos últimos años._

_̶ Claro ̶ Dije devolviendo la sonrisa._

_Comenzamos a bailar y de fondo estaba sonando Fight Song de Rachel Platten._

_Cuando giro, mi mirada se posa en Alison. Está en la parte superior de las escaleras, con cuatro personas a su alrededor. No sé quienes son porque llevan mascaras, pero supongo son sus nuevas secuaces._

_Bajó las escaleras y comenzó a saludar a todos, mi corazón corrió más rápido de lo normal ya que tenía la estúpida idea de que podría llegar a saludarme, Si claro Em._

_Spencer y Hanna ya se fueron a la casa de Alison. Así que mi parte del trabajo comienza ahora._

_Debo admitir que me gusta esto de observar sus pasos sin que nadie se enoje conmigo. Paige no puede decir nada, porque es parte del plan pero no sabe que mirar a Alison es más que algo planeado, es inevitable._

_En ese vestido se ve fantástica, su maquillaje resalta lo maravilloso que son sus ojos, se ven aún más profundos. Basta Emily, tienes novia y aparte ella es la "enemiga". Que duele decir ésto._

_Alison se me a perdido. Miro a mis alrededores para encontrarla, pero lo único que visualizo es a Aria acercándose a mi._

_̶ Vi a Alison besar a papá Noel ̶ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Alison no me puede estar haciendo esto. Wuo espera Emily, tú no estás con Alison, ya ni siquiera hablan._

_Salimos lo más rápido en dirección a donde Aria vio a Alison besando a Papá Noel. No puedo creerlo sin antes verlo._

_Llegamos en donde se suponía que se encontraban pero ya no era así, el lugar estaba vació._

_Me entro una rabia tremenda. Los celos me están matando. Sus dulces labios besando quizás a quién._

_̶ ¿Era un chico o una chica? ̶ fue lo único que pude preguntar. Espero haber ocultado de la mejor manera mi enojo._

_̶ Un chico ̶ ¿Un chico? cómo es posible que esté besando a un chico, que asco, Alison._

_̶ ¿Estás segura ̶ Si no fuera porque estamos espiándola mis preguntas ya habrían hecho a Aria sospechar. Gracias a Dios que es así._

_̶ Sé reconocer un trasero de hombre, Em ̶ Maldición._

_No pude seguir hablando con Aria con toda la rabia que siento, así que decidí salir un rato, encontré una especie de laberinto que me pareció interesante._

_Iba caminando, metida en mis pensamientos._

_¿Cómo puede besarme, decirme todo eso y luego besar a alguien más, a un chico? ¿Es qué acaso no tiene sentimientos? ¿No mide las consecuencias de sus actos?_

_Sentí un ruido que me saco de mis reflexiones e hizo que me escondiera. Es Alison. ¿A dónde va? la seguiré._

_Intento hacer el menor ruido posible para que no sepa que estoy aquí, no me imagino lo que soy capaz con todas estas emociones en mi cuerpo ahora mismo. Rabia, enojo, frustración, celos._

_Con todo lo que estaba pensando no me di cuenta cuando paro delante de un espejo y se giro para notar mi presencia._

_̶ ¿Emily, qué haces aquí? ̶ me miro con esos ojos azules que me envuelven siempre._

_̶ Eh, yo. Bueno, yo. La verdad es que ̶ Maldición Emily, no es momento de demostrar inseguridad en tus palabras ̶ Yo necesito hablar contigo._

_̶ Ya no hay nada que hablar. Yo soy "A", ¿Recuerdas? ̶ Claro que lo recuerdo. Y también eres quién no se cansa de romper mi corazón._

_̶ Lo recuerdo. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar ̶ Quiero saber por qué besas a alguien que no soy yo._

_̶ Pues entonces dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar? ̶ ¿Valdrá la pena tener esta conversación?, ni siquiera tengo claro que quiero decir._

_̶ Bueno, pues yo… ̶_

_̶ Rápido por favor, que no tengo todo el tiempo para ti. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y más importantes ̶ ¿Por qué me hablas así, Ali?_

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALISON**_

_̶ Rápido por favor, que no tengo todo el tiempo para ti. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y más importantes ̶ Sus ojos me muestran que mis palabras le dolieron, pero no puedo ser diferente con ella después de que piensa que yo soy "A"._

_Cómo es posible que luego de que me sincere con ella, le aclare cómo fueron las cosas me trate así. Después de la noche maravillosa que tuvimos piense que soy tan ruin como para torturarme a mí mismo. Qué después de salvarla dos veces crea que puedo ser capaz de volver hacerle daño. Cómo se le hizo tan fácil darme la espalda. Cómo pudo volver con Paige así sin mas. No comprendo._

_̶ ¿Qué sucede, Alison? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ̶ Dios, su voz. Sú voz tan melodiosa, tan malditamente perfecta para mi._

_̶ ¿Que qué sucede? ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de preguntar qué sucede, después de creer que soy "A"? ̶ No pude evitar elevar mi voz luego de su pregunta. Me siento tan rota, tan sola sin ella._

_̶ Yo… Primero no es ser descarada. O bueno quizá si. Pero ¿cómo quieres que piense otra cosa si lo único que has hecho desde que volviste ha sido mentir? No has sido capaz de aclarar las cosas, Alison. ̶ Ahora es ella quién grita. Menos mal está la música de fondo, o si no ya todos sabrían dónde nos encontramos y estarían alrededor de nosotras. Quizás ya ni siquiera estaríamos discutiendo._

_̶ Alison te estoy hablando ̶ Me miro con toda atención. Sentí el calor de su mirada. Sentí fervor en mi pecho._

_̶ oh si claro ̶ Dije sarcásticamente ̶ ¿Cómo iba a dejar de mentir? Y aunque lo intentará, tú nunca me hubieras creíd… ̶ Fui interrumpida por sus palabras._

_̶ ¿Qué? No puedes decir que no te hubiera creído. Yo te creía todo, Alison. ¿Acaso no lo notaste? Yo era capaz de todo por ti. Yo te amo, Alison ̶ Hubo un repentino silencio y ella abrió sus ojos lo que mas daban, note rubor en sus calidas y suaves mejillas. ¿Ella acaba de decir que me ama?. Sí, así fue._

_̶ ¿Tú qué? ̶ Cielos, esto no me lo esperaba esta noche. Trate de contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en mi cara._

_̶ Nada, olvídalo. Mejor me voy. No debí seguirte. ̶ ¿Ella me siguió? Cielos Emily, siempre me sorprendes._

_̶ No espera, no te vayas. Repite por favor lo que dijiste antes ̶ Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal con la fe de que repita sus palabras._

_̶ Y para qué. Cómo si te importará ̶_

_̶ Claro que me importa. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije antes de toda esa locura de creer que soy "A"? ̶ ¿Acaso no recuerda la maravillosa noche que pasamos?_

_̶ Obvio que si la recuerdo. La que la olvido fuiste tú ̶ Grito. Pero cómo podría yo olvidarla, si lo único que deseaba era volver a Rosewood para probar de nuevo sus labios._

_̶ ¿Por qué dices eso? ̶ Dije con toda confusión._

_̶ ¿Qué por qué digo eso? Acaso no eres tú la que anda besando con no sé que chico. Tú eres la que nuevamente me olvido y cambio ̶ Oh, eso es. Ella está celosa. Comienza nuevamente a calentarse mi pecho ante esperanza de que no la he perdido todavía._

_̶ Bueno yo. Yo te lo puedo explicar ̶ Mierda. Cómo fue que me vio._

_̶ No tienes nada que explicar Alison. Basta de explicaciones a medias y de mentiras completas. Ya me canse de esto. Ni sé por qué sigo escuchándote. ̶_

_̶ Si qué tengo que explicar y tú también ̶ Su rostro cambio de una expresión de enojo a la de sorpresa ̶ Sí. No me mires como si no supieras de que hablo, fuiste tú la que olvido y cambio todo primero. Tú volviste con Paige ̶ Ya no tengo miedo ni vergüenza en mostrarle como me siento, aunque nunca pensé que seria capaz de reprocharle algo así, de revelar de esta manera mis celos y mi dolor._

_Reacciono de una manera que no esperaba. Se giró y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí, otra vez. No puedo aguantarlo de nuevo. La agarro del brazo y la detengo._

_̶ Emily, por favor, no te vayas de nuevo. No sería capaz de aguantarlo ̶ Puede ver por un lapso corto de tiempo dulzura en sus ojos, de esa que solía entregarme la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Se zafo de mi agarre pero no se fue. Lo interprete como gesto de que siguiera hablando._

_̶ Es-ese beso no significo nada. Es solo para que dejen a Aria tranquila y a Spencer también. Y-yo nunca te cambiaría. Yo no sería capaz. Tus labios no se comparan. Mi am ̶ Fui interrumpida._

_̶ ¿Emily? ̶ me di vuelta y vi a Paige con cara de enojo mezclado con asombro._

_̶ Paige, si, ya voy. Adiós Alison ̶ Mi corazón se derrumbo._

_La vi marcharse nuevamente. Sentí como mi corazón de rompió. Nunca imagine que "A" lograría poner a Emily en mi contra. Él sabe que es lo que más me importa, y el muy desgraciado lo hizo igual. Lo odio._

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMILY**_

_Paige me salvo, nuevamente. Me salvo de caer otra vez en las garras de Alison. Le estaba creyendo de nuevo. Cuando comenzó a decir que el beso no significo para ella, mi corazón comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿Es qué acaso nunca se quedará quieto en lo que respecta a Ali?_

_. . ._

_Estamos todos sentados en la mesa para la cena._

_Pienso en cómo estará Alison ahora. ¿Tendrá compañía?. Basta Em, basta de pensar en ella. Estás bien ahora, con tus amigos y tu novia. A quién engaño, nunca podré sacarla de mi cabeza._

_̶ Em ̶ siento que alguien me habla. Es Hanna. ̶ Estás pálida ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_̶ Me mareé un poco. Creó que saldré por un momento ̶ Paige toma mi mano y me mira preocupada. Es la única que sabe de mi encuentro con Alison en el baile. Asiento con la cabeza para expresarle que estoy bien y para que se quede tranquila._

_Cuando salgo veo a alguien que esté caminando lejos de la casa. Me quedo unos segundos más mirando para asegurarme quién es. Y sí, es Alison. Grito su nombre y se gira, pero en vez de parar de caminar, como pensé que haría, hecho a correr más fuerte._

_Salí tras ella a toda prisa, y como era de esperarse la alcance en poco tiempo. La agarre por el brazo y le pregunte ̶ ¿Qué hacías espiándonos? ̶_

_̶ ¿Acaso eres la única que puede hacerlo? ̶ Ouch. Golpe bajo._

_̶ Eh, bueno no. Pero igual ̶ No quiero admitirlo, pero su visita me hace feliz. Alison DiLaurentis nos necesita, quería saber como estamos y yo quería saber como ella estaba y con verla ahora lo sé. Aunque saberlo no acaba con mi tristeza. Ella se siente sola igual._

_̶ Tranquila Em, no lo hice con la intención de matarlas ̶ Pude notar el sarcasmo en su voz._

_̶ Lo sé, Alison ̶ ¿Lo sé? ¿No es ella "A"?_

_̶ ¿Lo sabes? ̶ pregunto sorprendida ̶ ¿Y cómo? Se supone que yo soy "A", Em._

_̶ Basta de repetir eso, Ali. ¿No ves que me duele? ̶ no tenía planeado decir eso, pero creo que noche buena es buen momento para sincerarse ̶ Yo no creo cuando los demás me dicen que eres "A". Ni cuando yo me lo repito mil y una vez lo hago, pero cuando lo dices tú es diferente. Duele. Y es que por más que intente no creerte, no puedo hacerlo._

_̶ Yo, no sé que decir ̶ Me miro sorprendida y con amor._

_̶ No tienes que decir nada. Solo pensé que merecías saberlo ̶ Me gusta ésto._

_̶ Eso lo dije yo antes ̶ La vi sonreír por primera vez en días._

_̶ Bueno, si. ¿Acaso eres la única que lo puede decir? ̶ Eso también lo dijo ella._

_̶ ¿Emily? ̶ nuevamente nos interrumpieron, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de que lo hicieran. Debe ser por navidad._

_̶ Estoy bien, vuelve a dentro Han. Ya iré yo ̶ Cuando me gire para ver a Alison, ya no estaba._

_Me quede unos minutos más afuera pensando en qué hacer. ¿Valdrá la pena ir a su casa? ¿Valió la pena decirle lo que le dije antes?_

_Volví a la casa._

_No podía quedarme quieta. Tenía que ver a Alison. Imaginarla sola en su casa, no me gusta. Por algo vino hasta acá. Se siente desolada. Y no lo aguanto._

_Le digo a los chicos que tengo algo que hacer, ellos no preguntas mayores cosas pero Paige si lo hace. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Le dije que necesitaba caminar porque me sentía mal por no poder pasar noche buena con mis padres. Me creyó._

_Fui hasta la casa de Alison. Sabía de todos modos a donde me dirigía._

_Estoy parada frente a su puerta, todo dentro está apagado. Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta al venir acá._

_Toco el timbre y nadie sale. Está bien, Emily, una vez más. La espera se me hizo eterna._

_Pero valió la pena. Aquí está frente a mi, con sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas rosas. Dios, cómo pensar mal de ella._

_̶ ¿Em? ¿Qué haces aquí? ̶ Note su voz cortada, estuvo llorando._

_̶ Shhh. No hables Ali, por favor. Necesito creer que podemos hacer esto. Cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo. Adiós "A", adiós Paige, Adiós mundo. Solo tú y yo, como siempre debió ser ̶ Repetí lo que ella me dijo esa noche. No sé por qué lo recordé pero lo sentí apropiado para la situación ̶ Podemos hacer esta fiesta algo especial. Podemos hacerla nuestra, Ali ̶ Le dije tratando de expresar todo mi amor en las palabras que solté._

_No respondía. Se tomo muy enserio mi "Shhh". Vamos Alison, dime algo. Al menos échame. Pero pronuncia alguna palabra. _

_̶ Te falta algo que yo hice esa noche ̶ me miro con sus mares azules. Me sentí la mujer más feliz de mundo. Sé exactamente de lo que me falta. Veo esperanza en sus ojos y no tengo intenciones de decepcionarla. La bese, la bese con el peso de todo lo que ha pasado estos días, con toda la necesidad y ganas acumulada. Y ella me devolvió el beso. Fue un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez. Uno que nunca pensé que nos daríamos. Y Dios, solo ella y yo sabemos cuánto lo necesitamos. Este beso pasará también al baúl de los maravillosos recuerdos que Ali me ha entregado. Nos separamos y juro que sentí un aire gélido, pero no por la nieve que está cayendo si no por la lejanía de su cuerpo._

_̶ Pasa ̶ me dijo con una sonrisa. Cuánto amo esa sonrisa._

_Entré y cenamos, fue una cena improvisada, pero no obstante una de las mejores. Fuimos a su pieza y hablamos durante horas, hasta que nos sacaron de nuestro mundo perfecto._

_Un mensaje de Paige._

_**¿Dónde estás? ¿Has visto la hora?**_

_Vi la cara de Ali al ver el mensaje; decepción y tristeza, sin duda alguna. Pero no tenia intenciones de que acabarán con nuestra noche, así que respondí al mensaje._

_**Se me hizo tarde y no tenía como volver. **_

_**Estoy en mi casa, no se preocupen. Nos vemos mañana.**_

_Sé que es navidad y debería estar con ellos. Pero estoy con la persona que más amo y con eso basta._

_̶ ¿Te tienes que ir? ̶ Me pregunto, pude notar en su voz la pena._

_̶ Bueno, sí. Debería ̶ Quería ver su reacción y fue justo la que esperaba y quería. Miro al suelo, la deje así solo un segundo porque ya no aguante más. Levante su rostro para que me mirara ̶ Pero no quiero irme. Me quedaré, Ali. Si no te molesta claro ̶ Le dije con una media sonrisa._

_̶ ¿Estás loca? Cómo me va a molestar. Es la mejor navidad del mundo. Soy muy feliz de que te quedes Em ̶ Me entrego otra sonrisa, otra hermosa sonrisa de su parte, y yo a la vez le entregue otra. Una que le mostrará cuanto la amo._

_Seguimos hablando hasta dormirnos. Hablamos de cosas al azar, pero también de cómo son sentíamos. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. No recuerdo cuando nos dormimos._

_Pero cuando desperté la tenía a mi lado, con sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura. La mire con ojos dulces, como una persona enamorada mira a su chica. No pude evitarlo. Me moví suavemente para que no despertará y poder besar su frente pero mi plan no funciono._

_̶ Buenos días dormilona ̶ Le dije de la manera más suave posible y más llena de amor que nunca._

_̶ Buenos días, sirena ̶ Sirena. No sabe cuan lleno se siente mi pecho cuando la escucho decir eso._

_Nos quedamos mirando un momento hasta que ella se acercó para besarme. Obviamente no me opuse. Pero un pensamiento surgió en mi mente y no puede dejar lo ahí. Necesitaba decirlo así que me separé._

_̶ ¿Hice algo mal? ̶ no pude evitar reír ante su nerviosismo ̶ Vamos Em. No me hagas esto. ¿Te arrepentiste?_

_̶ No, claro que no ̶ Cómo podría._

_̶ Entonces… ̶ Deje unos segundos de expectación._

_̶ Nunca habías comenzado un beso. Siempre fui yo en dar el primer paso ̶ Definitivamente es la mejor navidad._

_̶ Entonces no lo pares. Bésame de nuevo ̶_

_̶ No ̶ note otra vez tristeza en sus mares azules._

_̶ Bu-bueno ̶ Dios, realmente la amo._

_̶ Bésame tú. Hazme más feliz aún ̶ Le dije con coquetería y felicidad._

_̶ Encantada ̶ Y así lo hizo. Nos besamos toda la mañana. Fue y será la mejor navidad de mi vida._

_̶ Te amo Emily Fields ̶ Nunca pensé que lo diría, al menos no antes sin decírselo yo. Sí, valió la pena escapar de la casa de Spencer. Valió la pena escucharla. Vale la pena amarla. Está es la mejor navidad del mundo._

_̶ Te amo Alison DiLaurentis ̶_

_Valió la pena venir a su casa. Valió la pena escuchar lo que tenía que decir._

_Puede sonar masoquista, pero si tuviera que pasar nuevamente todo de nuevo para llegar hasta este momento, lo haría._

_Es que con tan solo el hecho de escucharla decir que me ama hace que olvide todo lo demás, todo el dolor._

_«Cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo. Adiós "A", adiós Paige, Adiós mundo. Solo tú y yo, como siempre debió ser»_

* * *

_**Bueno chicos/as espero les haya gustado mi relato.**_

_**Un abrazo y saludos.**_


End file.
